


Knock ,knock! Who’s there?

by lonewarrior



Series: Silly Snippets [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Loki Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Joke turned into fic, OR IS IT, Wrestle mania, depends on you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewarrior/pseuds/lonewarrior
Summary: Little Loki was playing in his room when heard the grunting noise coming from his parents room. So he goes there to see what is going on. “Uh, what are you doing?” The boy asks making a dubious face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit dirty.

Little Loki was playing in his room when heard the grunting noise coming from his parents room. So he goes there to see what is going on. He discovers his Frigga and Odin are moving under the blanket.

“Uh, what are you doing?” The boy asks making a dubious face.

Both of them yelp at the sudden intrusion. “I thought you locked the door” Frigga whispers and glares at her husband at the same time. “I thought he was asleep.” Odin tries to explain.

Then she looks at her confused looking three years old son. "Oh, ummm… we're just wrestling."She says while covering up.

The boy beams at this. "Ok, I’ll be hulk hogun then" and jumps into the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> And he got scared for rest of his life. Good thing Professor Dumbledore removed the memory later. *Phew*


End file.
